A belt sander may be employed with either a sanding frame/shoe or an inversion stand.
Sanding frames are generally well known. Sander frames are used to expand the footprint or base of the sander on the workpiece below. When a belt sander is mounted in such a frame, the sander is stabilised for movement over the surface of the workpiece. If the user applies uneven or unbalanced levels of force to the sander's handle(s) then the frame/shoe will prevent the sander from tipping and/or gouging the work piece surface. Additionally, many sanding frames contain means for adjusting the depth-of-cut of the sander mounted within the rigid frame. With such a mechanism the user can adjust the amount of wood removed by the sander as it is passed over the workpiece.
Sander stands are also generally known. A so called “inversion stand” is an accessory that provides a fixed frame/base for holding the belt sander in an orientation on its side or inverted so that the abrasive belt is exposed for access by the user. Thus supported, the portable sander becomes a bench tool and the user can pass a piece of wood over the moving belt, or press and manipulate a workpiece against the moving belt. Inversion stands sometimes are provided with a table or fence to support and/or align the workpiece while it is slid over the sander belt.
Sander stands and frames are provided as two different accessories. They add to the bulk and weight of equipment the tradesman must transport to the work site. The stand, in particular, is intended for stationary use and current models are not very portable.